Taunted
by Fighting-this-War
Summary: I thought everything was going to be ok... I thought I'd be fine. Julie, Kirsten and Sandy's POVs. Please R n R! Chapter 2 up!
1. Thought

Kirsten's POV.

I thought everything would be ok. I thought I could get through this without help and I even pushed my husband away to prove to myself there was nothing wrong, because there _was _nothing wrong. Or so I thought. See I do too much thinking. Some people have a problem with not thinking before acting out. Me, me I have a problem with thinking too much and not doing anything about it.

I thought things were going ok. Obviously I had slipped through life's easiness and into the firing line of death, torture and pain. I had fallen into lies and deceit and it had engulfed me in a deadly tight embrace.

I missed my family: my two sons. Heck I couldn't believe it, but I even missed Julie. Julie: the self-absorbed woman who loved herself more than anyone. But she was my friend. Even through the bitching and fighting, she really was my friend! Ok so she was my stepmother in a sick and twisted way, well until my dad died… but I really thought of Julie as a good person in general and I think she was grateful for that. She may have been rich, beautiful and funny but I don't think she had any real friends who liked her for who she was deep down. She may have been a bitch at times but she wasn't really all that bad. I missed Sandy the most though… I admit I was angry at him at first, after all he was the one who put me here but he loved me and I loved him and that would never change no matter what. He had been patient with me but I lied to him and let him feel hopeless.

I wasn't allowed to call home for the next 72 hours but after I was allowed to use the pay phones whenever I wanted and Sandy had left some money for me along with a note. The first 72 hours were the hardest 72 hours of my life and all I wanted to do was call Sandy and apologise for being so screwed up and for shouting at him but I couldn't ring anyone and in the end I resorted to talking to myself, willing myself to get better for the sake of my family. As soon as the 73rd hour was up I was on the phone even though it was 8 o'clock in the morning and I didn't really think anyone would be up. I didn't care if they were up or not because I really needed to hear their voices.

Seth had picked up and he seemed so happy to hear my voice.

"Hey sweetie." I had said and we had chatted for a while and then I spoke to Ryan and even though he wasn't my son, he seemed eager to learn that I was doing fine. Sandy was the last person I spoke to and I couldn't keep my emotions bottled up anymore.

"I'm so sorry." I cried, sobs erupting from my gentle frame.

"It's ok honey, you don't have anything to be sorry for." He told me in a soft and soothing voice.

"I'm such a screw up!" I had choked but he had assured me I wasn't. After 10 minutes I realised I had to go to a stupid group session meeting.

"Sandy, I've got to go." I had told him regrettably.

"Ok honey, you're gonna beat this." He spoke softly and silently; I had started to cry again. "And Kirsten?"

It took me a while before I was able to reply.

"Yes?" I finally spoke.

"I love you." He softly told me.

"I love you too." I paused. "And tell the boys I love them too. Erm say hi to Julie for me please." I asked and he confirmed he would do as I asked before hanging up and I left to go to an unsuccessful group meeting. I then remained in my "room" for a few hours where I reflected on everything that had happened in the past few months until a knock on the door interrupted me.


	2. Awashed With Guilt

Thanks to all that reviewed.

Julie's POV.

Sandy had called to tell me Kirsten said to say hi to me and I felt guilt and sadness all over again which when I decided to pull a few strings at the centre and go visit her. I knew what it was like to be stuck in Sunliak Rehab centre and I knew she'd need a friend.

As I knocked on her door, a series of memories shocked into me and I shuddered as I waved away the nurse and entered.

"Julie?" Kirsten looked up at me and I smiled.

"Hey." I greeted.

"If you don't have alcohol, go away." I knew she was joking by the small smile on her face.

"That's not even funny Kiki." I told her in a blank manner and her smile faded.

"I know." She whispered before standing up to properly greet me. When she hugged me I was slightly taken aback but hugged her tightly. She pulled away and looked intensely at me. "I'm so happy you're here." She told me, tearing up as she began to cry.

"Hey, hey." I soothed and hugged her tightly again then I held her at arms length. "Are you in detox yet? Hot and cold? Feeling blue?" I asked based on my own experience. She nodded and sat down on the bed numbly, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I just want Sandy so much." She sobbed and began to rock back and forth.

"Oh sweetie." I sat down beside her, my arm wrapped around her.

"Come on." I whisper. "You'll be fine and once you're well, you'll be out of here and with Sandy, Seth and Ryan." I told her but she seemed so desperate.

"What if it's years before I'm out of here?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"They'll still be there when you get out." I assured her.

"You make it sound like prison." She let out a small laugh through her sobs and I smiled an unhappy smile. This place really WAS like prison. It was horrible and I had hated it; I was sure Kirsten would too.

"Don't worry Kiki, I'll make sure Sandy doesn't bring home any more waifs and strays." I told her with a smile and she looked at me, already looking happier.

"Thanks." She sighed as my eyes fell on the clock. Oh shit! I thought.

"Oh god, Kirsten, I'm so sorry, I've got to go. I promised Marissa I'd take her shopping this morning." I explained to her and stood up.

"Ok. Take care." She told me and I kissed her on the top of her head. Just as I reached the door, she spoke.

"Julie?" she asked, looking shyly up at me.

"Yeah?" I answered softly, turning to her.

"Thank you for coming." She gave me a weak smile. I went back over to her and hugged her tightly again.

"It's ok. I'll come again." I told her and she nodded.

"Bye." She spoke softly and gave me a little wave as I left.


End file.
